


The Prodigal Mate Returns

by datleggy



Series: Make You Mine [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf Pack, buck is not ok, hurt!buck, omega!buck, pregancy hormones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Sequel to "Wolves and Mates and Bears, oh my!"Shannon returns.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Make You Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658764
Comments: 58
Kudos: 510





	The Prodigal Mate Returns

It has been six long years since Shannon left her pack. 

She feels fulfilled now in a way she hadn’t, as a young mother and wife. And now, well, now she’s ready to come home. 

She’s missed her boys. She takes out the small worn photo in her wallet of the three of them, together at thanksgiving dinner. Christopher had only been four when she left; he’s ten now. Or, he will be, in a couple of months, on his birthday. 

She knows Eddie’s bound to be abrasive, at first, but she also knows that her husband is a stubborn alpha, and he’s so madly in love with her, there’s no way he won’t give in eventually. And Christopher, God, he’ll be ecstatic to see mommy again, after all these years. 

Anxious but excited, Shannon steps off the train, her luggage rolling behind her. 

Buck is in the middle of writing a note to hide in Christopher’s lunch box when he feels his alpha come up from behind him, pin him up against the kitchen counter and turn him around so that they’re face to face, foreheads touching. 

Buck grins when Eddie brings their lips together, leaning into the kiss enthusiastically. They’ve been together for nearly two years now, but Buck still gets giddy when Eddie holds him like this. 

Eddie’s nose crinkles and he stops, nosing at Buck’s neck and taking a big whiff. “What is that? You smell different.” 

Buck blinks, “I got a new body wash.” he shrugs. Eddie’s sense of smell is very good---as is the case with most wolves---but Buck didn’t think the new stuff smelled too different from his old wash, so he’s a little surprised Eddie even takes notice. 

Eddie tilts his head, resembling his wolf counterpart, “I like it.” 

Christopher comes into the room, making a face at all the canoodling so early in the morning, on a Monday, of all days. “Gross.” he laughs. 

Eddie laughs too, “I think we’re cute.” 

Christopher shakes his head. “My friend Sarah said Buck is cute, not you though.” 

Buck covers his smirk with one hand at the indignant look on his mates’ face. 

“Rude.” Eddie sticks his tongue out, making Christopher and Buck both laugh. “Alright, well, my ugly butt is gonna be late for work, so I’m gonna head out, but I’ll see you two later tonight, ok?” He ruffles Christopher’s hair and leans in again to steal one more kiss from the omega before making his exit. 

Buck waves goodbye, grinning like a love struck idiot the whole time. God, he’s so far gone on Eddie it’s ridiculous. He never thought he’d have something like this, something so warm and domestic and simple and perfect, especially not towards the very beginning of their relationship. If anyone had told him he’d be this happy two years down the road, back then, he wouldn’t have believed them. 

Now though, as he packs Christopher’s lunch for school, drawing a silly cartoon on the note he always sneaks into the lunch box, Buck can’t imagine being anywhere else, with anyone else. 

He drops Christopher off at school and heads into work himself, greeting Bobby and Hen with a megawatt smile he can’t seem to wipe off his face. Life is just too good lately. 

“Ooh, didja’ get some this morning?” Hen wiggles her eyebrows at him. “Someone’s got a skip in their step today.” 

Buck rolls his eyes at her teasing, though he’s still smiling widely. He shrugs, “Not to jinx it or anything, but it kinda’ feels like everything is going according to plan, ya’ know? Christopher’s doing really well in school and Eddie’s getting a whole week off work next month so we can do a family trip for spring break. It’s gonna be awesome! I already planned out the whole thing.” 

Hen teases him a little, but is ultimately very happy for her pack mate. The way the two wolves had started their relationship had been rocky, to say the least. The fact that two years later they’re so madly in love is heartening. “You know, that’s a lot of domestic bliss you guys got goin’ there, have you considered maybe adding a fourth to the family?” 

Buck laughs. “Oh man, I don’t know, I mean, we’ve talked about it before, about maybe one day having another kid, but that’s probably still a few years down the road away; plus, Chris has been an only child for almost ten years now, I don’t know if he’d even want a little brother or sister around.” 

Hen smiles fondly. “That’s what I thought about Denny when Karen and I decided to try for Juliet last year. Now he’s all about being a protective big bro to baby Jules---kids are more adaptive than you think.” 

“Maybe.” Buck doesn’t tell her that he’s the one who’s not ready. He knows Christopher would make an amazing big brother, and Eddie’s already such a good dad to Christopher, but Buck? Buck is young and inexperienced and impulsive, still. 

  
It’s been an incredibly busy twenty four hour shift, and Buck is ready to curl up in a mound of blankets and sleep for the next twelve hours, minimum. He’s beyond exhausted, his feet achy, and quite frankly, a little bit nauseous, though he attributes the last one to the fact that he didn’t really get a chance to eat much, with how hectic things at work were. 

But now he’s home, at long last, and it’s a little past seven, dinner time, and he can see the lights on in the house, from the driveway, and that light makes him feel warm. Because it means there are people in there, his family, waiting for him to come home. He’s never really had that. 

Buck tiredly makes his way to the front door, his keys in his hand, and he’s about to insert them into the lock when the door swings open and he’s greeted by the sight of a very fraught looking alpha. “Eddie, what’s wrong?” 

Eddie grimaces, “I’m sorry, can we talk outside?” 

Buck blinks, “Uh, yeah.” he steps back, allowing Eddie to come out to the porch and close the door behind him. “Is Christopher ok?” 

Eddie nods. “Yeah, yeah, he’s good, he’s fine. I just,” he huffs out a long breath, like it pains him. “This is gonna’ sound insane, but she’s back.” 

Buck tilts his head. “I’m sorry, I just got off a stupid long shift, so I’m not firing on all four cylinders right now, who’s back?” 

Eddie does that thing with his mouth, when he’s trying to get words out, but they’re just not coming, so he’s just pursing his lips back and forth anxiously. 

Buck brings his fingers up to Eddie’s lips, calming him momentarily. “Breath, it’s ok, just tell me what’s going on.” 

Eddie takes a hold of Buck’s hand with both of his, squeezing tightly. “It’s….” he gulps. “It’s Shannon. She’s back.” 

Buck can fully admit that is not what he’d been expecting at all. “Wh-what? Wait, what do you mean? Like, she’s in town? Here? In LA?” 

Eddie grimaces. “Inside.” 

Buck stares at Eddie, a little numb, his tired brain trying to put two and two together. “She’s inside? In the house? Right now?” 

Eddie nods, and Buck hates that he can see guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He says. "I wouldn't have let her in but Christopher saw her before I could slam the door in her face and…I'm sorry, as soon as dinner is done I'm kicking her out. I should have called or texted you, but it happened so suddenly, I thought it was you at the door when I answered, if I'd known I---" 

"Hey, hey, it's---it's ok, really, it's fine.” Buck sighs. He’s not sure what to say or do, if he’s being entirely honest with himself. “I can go if that makes it easier, I can stay at Bobby’s or Maddie’s for the night.” 

“No!” Eddie half-shouts, surprising the both of them with the outburst. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I---can you please stay?” 

Buck doesn’t hesitate. He closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around his alpha, letting Eddie tuck his head into the nape of his neck. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m here.” Buck assures him, rubbing up and down his back until he can feel Eddie’s breathing evening out. 

Eddie pulls back, a little embarrassed, but grateful. “Thank you.” 

Buck squeezes his shoulder. “So...does she know? About me, I mean.” 

Eddie nods. “I told her when she tried to come in---we were interrupted by Christopher, and well,” he sighs. “We were actually waiting for you to come home to have dinner.” 

Buck takes a deep breath. “Ok. Ok, we got this. Just one dinner to get through and then,” he pauses. Then what? “Then, we’ll figure out the rest later. Ok?” 

Eddie bites his bottom lip nervously, but nods, taking hold of Buck’s hand. “Ok.” 

“Bucky!” Christopher calls out happily, when he sees the two men enter the dining room. 

Buck smiles, genuinely. “Hey superman!” he hugs Christopher hello and then turns to face the woman whose photo hangs on his living room wall. “Hi,” he forces himself to keep the smile on his face, however strained it might appear. 

She’s attractive, which he knew, from photos, of course. But it’s different, seeing Shannon in person. Her hair is a honey oak brown, and she’s got a fringe, which frames her face well. She’s dolled up, mascara, a little eyeliner maybe, some blush, but not overly so---she looks nice. 

She stands to greet him, and he can tell her smile is only for politeness sake, much like his. “Hi, I’m sure you know who I am, but I’m afraid I don’t know your name?” 

Buck resists the urge to snap his teeth at her. “Evan. I’m Eddie’s mate.” 

“Nice to meet you, Evan.” Shannon grits out, smile still in place. “I’m sorry to drop by so unexpectedly. Can’t believe you’ve got Eddie cooking for you. He’s such an alpha.” she laughs, like it’s some kind of inside joke only she and Eddie would understand. 

“We take turns.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“Mhmm.” 

Eddie clears his throat, dispersing some of the tension. “Uh, Buck, hon, you wanna’ help me in the kitchen real quick?” 

Buck nods, happy to be able to put some distance between him and Eddie’s former mate. 

In the kitchen, as they’re preparing to serve dinner, Eddie looks at Buck from across the counter. “You gonna’ be ok?” 

Buck shrugs. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just really tired. And this is a lot. But I’ll be ok, don’t worry.” 

Eddie frowns. “I can tell her to go, you don’t have to force yourself like this. You just got off a twenty four hour shift. A hectic one, by the looks of it.” 

Buck would love nothing more than to send Shannon packing with her tail between her legs and go straight to bed, but he won’t do that, not to Christopher. “It’s ok. Really, I’ll be fine. Plus, you saw Christopher’s face in there, he’s ecstatic to have her back.” he knows Shannon is Christopher’s real parent, and he’s never going to be able to even come close, and that notion stings in a way he really would rather not think about right now. 

"Ok. But we'll make dinner short. It's a school night, anyway." 

Buck nods in agreement. 

Dinner is awkward at best. 

Christopher is the one who mostly keeps the conversation alive, with stories of friends and school and an upcoming field trip. "Daddy and Bucky are taking me to Disney World next month!" 

Shannon drops her fork, letting it clatter against the plate. "Oh, uh, that’s---that’s nice, Chris.” she smiles, but it’s forced at best. 

“It’s getting late.” Eddie says, getting up to clear the table. 

“It’s barely eight.” Shannon disagrees, “What, no dessert?” 

Christopher grins. “Dessert!” 

Eddie just only manages to keep his annoyance at bay. “Maybe some other time, bud. You’ve got school in the morning and you still need to take a bath before bed. Say goodnight to mom, ok?” 

Christopher frowns. "But I don't want her to leave." 

Eddie clearly doesn't know what to say to that, looking to his mate for some guidance. 

Buck gulps. "I think there's a pack of cinnamon buns in the fridge. I can stick em in the oven real quick." 

Shannon smiles at Christopher and nods. "That sounds like a good idea. I can help if you'd like. You look tired." 

Buck forces a tepid smile. "That'd be nice. Thank you." 

In the kitchen Shannon sets about placing the buns on the foiled tray while Buck preheats the oven. 

"I'm glad Eddie was able to find someone after me." She says, quietly. 

Buck stares at the alpha, caught off guard. "Thanks." 

"Christopher…he's been doing alright?" 

"He's doing really well in school; actually he won the science fair last month, we're really proud of him." 

Shannon sees the smile on Buck's face, soft and warm, and her instincts yell at her to slam the omegas face against the counter. Christopher is her cub. Eddie is her mate. She'll be damned if she lets anyone claim what's hers. 

For now though, she fakes a grin. "That's good." She says. "I'm glad." 

They sit down for dessert and Christopher happily carries on about school and friends and when it's finally time for Shannon to leave she promises she'll be back. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I swear." She tells Christopher. The slow nod, the way he inches away, it breaks her heart, the realization that her own son doesn't believe her. "I love you." 

"I love you too." They hug and for a moment she considers wrapping her arms tight around him and just never letting go. 

Eventually, reluctantly, she pulls herself away and says goodnight to Eddie and Buck. 

Christopher goes to bed after asking another half a dozen times if his mom is really here to stay this time. Eddie replies vaguely each time. He doesn't want to lie to Christopher and tell him that yes, Shannon's not going to leave again, because he doesn't know her intentions. 

What if she gets bored again and decides this mother thing isn't for her after all? Shannon's always been fickle. 

"You didn't have to let her stay for dessert, you know." Eddie says, as he enters the master bedroom, where his mate is waiting for him in bed. 

Buck sighs, groaning as he sits up. He's exhausted. "Sorry, I know I kind of caved. Christopher looked so sad at the thought of her leaving, I couldn't help myself." 

Eddie frowns. "Hey, stupid question, but, are you ok?" he sits down beside Buck on the bed and comfortingly rubs a hand up and down his back. The omega is radiating waves of distress, and his color's a little off. 

Buck swallows back the nausea he's been feeling for the last few hours, "It's just been a long shift, is all, and Shannon coming back, I don't know what to make of it. Do you---" he bites his lip but decides to bite the bullet and ask, "Eddie, are you still in love with her?" 

Eddie reels back, breaking contact. "What? No, of course not! Buck, how could you even ask me that?" 

The hurt look on the alphas face makes Buck wish he could take back the words. He's normally very secure and self-assured; he's honestly not sure where this is even coming from right now, except that he feels like everything he's worked so hard for, everything he holds so dear to him now, is being threatened. And all rational thought has gone out the window. 

So instead of trying to diffuse the situation Buck clenches his fists and lashes out, surprising the both of them with the venom in his voice. "Well what am I supposed to think? She's your _real_ mate, she's Christopher's _mother_ and now she's back! What? I'm just supposed to believe you're not gonna' run back to her with your tail tucked between your legs?" 

Eddie clenches his jaw and huffs through his nose. "Go." 

Buck frowns, heart thundering in his chest cavity. "What?" 

"I said 'go'. I don't want to be in the same room as you right now. I might say something I'll regret. Go sleep in the guest room. We'll talk in the morning."

"Whatever." Buck angrily snatches his favorite pillow from their bed and stomps out of the room. As upset as he is, he still has the sense not to slam the door on his way out, for fear of waking Christopher. 

He throws his pillow on the guest bed and, tired as he is, now he's too angry to fall asleep. Buck heads into the kitchen and rummages through the fridge for something to eat. He's ravenous, despite having eaten a decent amount at dinner. 

He ends up eating a tuna sandwich, which isn't exactly an odd midnight snack, but it's new for him. Buck hates tuna, but for some reason it's what he's craving tonight. He munches on it, hungry but with a lackluster attitude. 

This isn't fair. Things have been going so spectacularly! Especially in the last six months; it really feels like everything has finally fitted into place, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 

Buck shoves his face into the palms of his hands and cries silently---he's never been this emotional before and it's starting to freak him out a little. 

But God, Christopher's face, the way it lit up around Shannon? He knows it shouldn't---that's his mother, after all---but it had hurt to see. Jealousy is such a hideous thing and the fact that it's like a snake wrapping itself around and squeezing at his heart---he hates it! He should be happy for his cub---but that's just it, isn't it? 

Christopher isn't his. 

Buck's breath hitches and out comes a sob he means to keep inside. " _Fuck_." 


End file.
